Hyper Speed
Hyper Speed, more commonly known as Super Speed, is the ability to move extremely fast, moving at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. This ability can be achieved through an independent power or through other means such as spell casting, or by the use of an enchanted object like the Golden Belt of Gaea or Grams' Ring. Overview Hyper speed for the most part is used to travel long distances in a very short time, or alternatively, short distances in an even shorter time. Some beings can cover several miles within seconds, however, more advanced users can increase their speed level up to the speed of light or even possibly exceed it. Nevertheless, they all share one thing in common: they are all very difficult to find and fight, making hyper speed one of the useful combat powers. For instance, we have seen magical beings with no offensive power or combat skill confront powerful demons such as Zankou and the Dark Knight, only becoming vulnerable to them when they stopped running. Sarpedon was also able to beat, and even kill, the two eldest Charmed Ones using only his speed and claw, despite having other offensive powers such as energy balls and fireballs. They can also evade attacks as shown with Billie when she was wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea. When she was fighting demons, she used her hyper speed to dodge their attacks. This is a very physical power, however, most users seems to suffer no ill-effects from high-speed movements, and apparently feels little or no fatigue even after running vast distances at superhuman speed. Mitchell Haines is an example of someone who is not immune to the effects of moving at superhuman speed. He showed signs of fatigue and exhibited labored breathing after running across town at superhuman speed. Speedsters can also extend their power to at least one other being, allowing that being to move with them at superhuman speed without harm. Mitchell is another example of this; Paige, his Whitelighter, tricked him into using his power to rescue by crashing her car outside his garage: He rescued her by super speeding her out of her burning car. In offensive usage, this power can also be used to increase the strength of one's physical attacks, as speeding while attacking automatically increases the attack's momentum, as Elkin did to attack Paige. In addition to traveling speed users also possess incredible reflexes, such as catching bullets mid air. List of beings who use(d) Hyper Speed Original power * Elkin * Burke * Trolls * Dwarfs * Gremlins * Leprechauns * Guardian angels * Mitchell Haines * Rat Demons * Manticores * Damon Morgan (From his Manticore side) * Celerity Demons * Raptor Demons * Krychek Demons * The Source of All Evil * Leah Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Piper Halliwell * The Aggressor * Superheroes * Billie Jenkins (While wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea) Notes * This power is also called Celerity, Blurring, Super Speed, Lightning Speed and the Speed of Light. Hyper Speed is the term used in "Freaky Phoebe" by Paige. * Piper received this power after Prudence and Phoebe cast the Awakening Spell, as a consequence of the spell being used for personal gain. * Various small members of the Magical Community possess this power. * In many cases, the Charmed Ones have gained enhanced speed when using spells or due to a magical transformation, but usually only for a short period of time. * Grams' Ring can bestow the wearer with the power to move at super speed depending on their vision of the perfect housewife. * Any person that wears the Golden Belt of Gaea will gain the ability to move at super speed. * It is shown in Witches in Tights that beings with hyper speed can resist the affects of Molecular Immobilization simulating Molecular Deceleration. References # Hyper Speed - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Transportation Powers